Legendary Pokemon
Legendary Pokemon are Pokemon that, for some reason, are superpowerful and created the Pokemon World! They appear on the Pokemon Shames a lot, and they either cannot reproduce or cannot have another Legendary Pokemon hatch out of the egg. They usually have no gender, except for Latios, Latias, Heatran, Landorus, Thunderus, Tornadus, and Cresselia. List of Known Legendary Pokemon: First Generation of Shames: Mew: It created all the Pokemon in the Pokemon World. It doesn't seem to hold grudges. Mewtwo: This was created from Mew's DNA. It holds way too many grudges. Articuno: This is the legendary Bird of Ice. It looks like it's frozen stiff, but he isn't. Zapdos: This is the Legendary bird of Lightning. It looks like it has been shocked. Moltres: This is the Legendary bird of Fire. Instead of looking molten, it looks like a bird on fire. Second Generation of Shames: Entei: It is the Legendary Beast of Fire. It looks a bit like a noseless lion. Raikou: It is the Legendary Beast of Lightning. It looks like a sparky tiger. Suicine: It is the Legendary Beast of Water. It looks like a blue wolf with blue ribbons attached. Ho-oh: It is a fiery bird that used to live in a tower. It created the Legendary Beasts. Lugia: This bird used to live in a tower, but now lives in the sea and doesn't look like a bird at all. Celebi: It is a little fairy-like Pokemon that travels through time. It looks like a fairy with a celery head. Third Generation of Shames: Regice: It is the Ice Golem. It has really small legs, and it looks like it's made of crystals. Regirock: It is the Stone Golem. Its arms are way too big for its body. Registeel: It is the Iron Golem. It looks a little bit like a ball with a torso, legs, and arms attached. Latios: He is the blue one. Latios is the male counterpart of Latias. Latias: She is the red one. Latias is the female counterpart of Latios. Groudon: It is the groundman of the weather trio. It is the heaviest non-glitch Pokemon. Kyogre:It is the seaman of the weather trio. It can fly, for some unknown reason. Rayquaza: It is the skyman of the weather trio. It doesn't like things invading its territory. Jirachi: It can grant wishes. It looks like it wears a three-pointed hat with paper slips on it. Deoxys: It was a virus until a laser hit it. Even though it's a Pokemon, it comes from outer space. Fourth Generation of Shames: Azelf: It is the willpower lake fairy. It has a blue head. Mespirit: It is the emotional lake fairy. It has a pink head with long ponytail things. Uxie: It is the knowledge lake fairy. It has a yellow head and doesn't open its eyes much. Palkia: It is the space dimension dragon. It is white and has two legs. Dialga: It is the time dimension dragon. It is blue and has four legs. Giratina: It is the antimatter dimension dragon. It is grey, and has either zero or six legs. Cresselia: It is the full moon Pokemon. It has some kind of ribbon-thing around it and is female. Darkrai: It is the new moon/no moon Pokemon. It seems to have a hat as its head. Manaphy : It is the Water Fairy Pokemon. It can breed, unlike normal Legendary Pokemon. Heatran : It is the Lava Pokemon. It cannot breed, although it has genders. Regigigas : It is the Plant Golem. It is the only one has shortish arms. Shaymin: It is the Flying Deer/Plant Hedgehog Pokemon. It can disguise itself as a bush. Arceus: It is the Creation Pokemon. It can sneakily change its type with special slabs. Fifth Generation of Shames: Victini: Victini is the Victory Pokemon. It can turn other Pokemon into crazy winning machines. Cobalion: It is the Steel Musketeer. It is the oldest and the leader. Terrakion: It is the Rock Musketeer. It is the strongest and fattest. Virizion: It is the Grass Musketeer. It is the thinnest and longest-necked. Keldeo: It is the Water Musketeer. It is the youngest and horsiest. Thundurus: It is the Thunder Flier. It hates Tornadus. Tornadus: It is the Tornado Flier. It hates Thundurus. Landorus: It is the Ground Flier. It tries to keep the peace between Thundurus and Tornadus. (Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus are all male.) Reshiram: It is the Yang Dragon. It is white and has a wolflike face. Zekrom: It is the Yin Dragon. It is black and has a more dragonlike face. Kyurem: It is the Wuji Dragon. It can fuse with Zekrom or Reshiram. Meloetta: It is the Musical Personlike Pokemon. It can sing or dance. Genesect: It is the Steel Fossil Pokemon. It was improved by Team Plasma. Sixth Generation of Shames: Xerneas: It is the Blue Deer Pokemon. It could have Christmas lights on its antlers. Yveltal: It is the Destruction Pokemon. It is mostly red, though it is a Dark Pokemon. Zygarde: It is the Order Pokemon. It has hexagons for eyes. Diancie: It is the 1st event Pokémon in X and Y. It wears a shirt and has crystal hair. Volcanion: It is the 2nd event Pokémon in X and Y. It is a ripoff of Heatran. Hoopa: It is the 3rd event Pokémon in X and Y. It just another ultra cute legend like Mew, Celebi, Jirachi and Victini. Seventh Generation of Shames: Type: Null and Silvally: It is the One of two Pokémon with evolutionary relative, also the only Pokémon to be owned by that Edgelord. Tapu Koko: It is the Melemele God. It is the Chicken with Electric Armor. Tapu Lele: It is the Akala Goddess. It is the Butterfly with Pink Shell thing. Tapu Bulu: It is the Ula'ula God. It is the Genie and Bull hybrid. Tapu Fini: It is the Poni Goddess. It is the very scary Mermaid. Nebby: It is the One of two Pokémon beside Type: Null and Silvally with evolutionary relative. GET IN THE BAG NEBBY! Necrozma: It is the Black Prism monster from another dimension faraway from Alola. It is the Leader of all Ultra Beast. In new shame Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon, it is transformed into Lion or Bat when they eat/rape Nebby because they lost it own orgasm/shit (Sparkling Stone). They transformed into Ultra Instinct when gather too much Light. Magearna: It is the Diancie Ripoff Pokémon. It is sexy robot. Marshadow: It is the Cute Shadow Pokémon. It came from Shadow of people and pokemon. MORE COMING SOON! Maybe-Legendaries: Unown: It is the Writing Pokemon. It is only a Legendary Pokemon in one movie. PhionePhione: It is the Smaller Water Fairy Pokemon. It is the by-product of a Manaphy's egg. Ultra Beast: It is the Unique Pokémon. It is only Pokémon to be captured with Unique Poke Ball that look like Nebby called Beast Ball: # UB-01 Symbiont (Nihilego): It is the Weird Jellyfish Pokémon. It is look like Lillies Dress. # UB-02 Expansion (Buzzwole): It is the Mosquito on Steroid Pokémon. It is the one of Most Annoying Ultra Beast. # UB-02 Beauty (Pheromosa): It is the Sexy Cockroaches Pokémon. It is look like White Tsareena # UB-03 Lighting (Xurkitree): It is the Annoying Cable Plug Pokémon. It is look like Guzma Hair. # UB-04 Blaster (Celesteela): It is the Space Shuttle Pokémon. It is look like Magearna on Steroid that Fly Using diarrhea. # UB-04 Blade (Kartana): It is the Flying Paper Pokémon. It is the Ultra Beast being made of Paper. # UB-05 Glutton (Guzzlord): It is the Nuclear Waste Pokémon. It is the one of Most Scariest Ultra Beast and they create big mess in Hau'oli City. # UB Adhesive (Poipole) and UB Stinger (Naganadel): It is the Bee and Lizard hybrid Pokémon. It is the only Ultra Beast with evolutionary relative. # UB Assembly (Stakataka): It is the Big Fortress Pokémon. People believed that it is a actually Tower with Hole. # UB Burst (Blacephalon): It is the Exploding Head Pokémon. They dab.